


It's a Guy Thing

by monimala



Series: The Slippery Slope [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: Written for Porn Battle X, and the prompt "Ethan/Johnny/Kristina, want."They're just blowing off some steam, right?





	It's a Guy Thing

Letting the harbor patrol seize that last shipment was just sloppy. Does Ethan see that? Of course not. Johnny growls in frustration, slamming him against the wall. "You are such a fucking idiot!"  
  
"Takes one to know one," Ethan mouths off, eyes dancing with amusement. He doesn't take the business seriously. He doesn't take anything seriously. Johnny used to consider that an asset. Now, he's not so sure. He draws back his arm, ready to haul off and slap the sass out of Ethan's head — and then a sharp gasp stills his movements. A sharp gasp and a whimper.  
  
Kristina.  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
He'd forgotten she was there. He automatically releases Ethan and whirls around. Sure enough, she's gone and curled into the corner of the sofa like she could disappear into it, and she's ghostly white.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Jesus. He rubs his face with his palm, swallowing hard. Of all the stupid things to do… "It's not what you think. I wasn't really going to hit him." Not *hard*, anyway.  
  
From behind him, Ethan assures, "He didn't mean anything by it. Seriously. I wasn't even scared."  
  
Kristina's lips are a thin, pale line. Her gaze flits back and forth between them, and she shakes her head. "H-how can you just *do* that? Throw each other around?"  
  
They move to the couch in unison. Ethan perches on the arm closest to her while Johnny scoots in on the other side. "It's a guy thing," he explains. "We're just blowing off steam."  
  
"And unresolved sexual tension," Ethan cracks, without missing a beat. Johnny scowls at him…but he's really encouraged to hear Kristina giggle, and see some of the color returning to her cheeks. Never one to quit while he's ahead, Ethan grins, running his hand through his hair…which does nothing to improve how it looks like a long-haired black cat died on his head. "Johnny wants me, you see? He's just too macho to let it show."  
  
"Please!" he scoffs. "I have no problem showing anyone how I feel." Olivia never has any complaints, that's for sure.  
  
"Maybe you should send Ethan flowers," Kristina suggests, before losing it completely and pretty much howling with laughter.  
  
Johnny squeezes her knee and he and Ethan share a relieved, if slightly uncomfortable, look over her head. "Gee, if I'd known this was how to get a smile on your face, I would've put my hands on Ethan much sooner," he chuckles.  
  
"Would you've?" Ethan cocks his head, staring at him speculatively. "Why, Johnny, I never knew you cared."  
  
Little piece of shit conman. Johnny has the acute urge to hit him again. And, again, it's Kristina who gets in the way. "I dare you to kiss," she says, so fiendishly that it's clear all of her trauma must be at bay for now.  
  
"Wh-what?" he and Ethan sputter simultaneously.  
  
"I. Dare. You. To. Kiss," she repeats, emphatically, despite the fact that they heard her perfectly well the first time.  
  
Ethan's eyebrows go up, and Johnny can guess the basic gist of what he's going to say even before the words leave his throat. "Well, mate, I'm never one to turn down a dare."  
  
"And I'm not one to let something happen without negotiating," he counters before tapping Kristina's knee. "What do *we* get out of this, brat?"  
  
"The satisfaction of a job well done?" she offers. Her eyes are sparkling, her candy-pink gloss shining on her lips. Johnny has no doubt that she will grow up into one spectacularly gorgeous woman.  
  
"Give it up, mate. She's got us by the balls on this." It's his only warning before Ethan is leaning forward, over Kristina, and kissing him square on the mouth. Johnny's first instinct is to pull away, to shove Ethan backward, but he ignores it. He goes with his second instinct instead, which is to kiss back. Ethan's soft, cocksucking lips aren't that different from a woman's. It's not the worst sensation on the planet, though the feel of someone else's beard against his skin is really, really weird.  
  
He feels Kristina's fingertips on his jaw. "Oh my God," she whispers…almost reverently. "That is so hot, you guys." It goes straight to his groin, that whisper, and he's instantly hard. Instantly kissing Ethan harder as they move to cradle Kristina between them.  
  
This time, when she gasps, when she whimpers, it's not from fear. It's from need. A need Johnny can't fulfill, because she's seventeen and he is not the asshole everyone in Port Charles thinks he is. So he tightens his grip on her thigh, willing his fingers to anchor in the soft material of her skirt instead of diving below it and drowning in her tight heat. Ethan's hands cover his. Ethan always has to push him, to take it too far. So he's the one who guides their linked hands to the one place they shouldn't go. Johnny's knuckles graze the soft silk molding Kristina's sex. Of course it's silk. She's a princess, a siren, a little brat, and it wouldn't be anything else. And she arches against his touch, begging for more.  
  
"No," he says, raggedly. "You can't dare me to do this."   
  
"Yes, we can," Ethan rumbles. His teeth close around Johnny's earlobe, tugging teasingly before he moves down to Johnny's neck and starts sucking on his pulse. Kristina takes the opportunity to rise up and kiss him. It's only slightly less weird than kissing Ethan. And twice as addictive.   
  
"Please, Johnny," she murmurs, attacking him with sweet, sharp little kisses. "I want you. *We* want you." He has no problem showing anyone how he feels, right? That has to be why he lets Ethan guide his fingers inside her panties. Why he doesn't protest when Ethan's other hand works the fly of his jeans.  
  
"It's okay, mate," Ethan teases him. "We're just blowing off steam, remember?"  
  
The two of them are seriously going to be the death of him. The sweet, inevitable death.  
  
He's such a fucking idiot.  
  
\--end--  
  
Friday, July 23, 2010


End file.
